


The Vixen and the Wolf

by Zombifiedjade



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Adult Content, Angst, Blood and Gore, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Fade Dreams, Fluff, Inappropriate Humor, Injury, Love, Magic, Prophetic Dreams, Prophetic Visions, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Soulmates, Sexual Humor, Shapeshifting, Soul Bond, Spirits, creation magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 05:53:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15657075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zombifiedjade/pseuds/Zombifiedjade
Summary: She thinks the came from another world... she knows everyone, and everything, and now has the chance to change so much. but will she? or will she just keep quite and follow the story as its supposed to go.





	The Vixen and the Wolf

Darkness and pain was all I knew. Anything that happened before was washed away from the nightmares that chased me in my dreams. I couldn't figure out where I was, or how I got here, but I do know one thing for sure. Pain… My left hand felt like it was on the verge of exploding causing my entire body to ache. I opened my eyes for a second, looking at my hand, only to find green sparks erupt out. Biting my lip in pain as I tried to hold my scream of agony. I looked up to see four men pointing their swords at me in fear.

Then the door in front of me opened, two women entering. They didn't seem all that friendly. "Tell me why we shouldn't kill you" the woman with the short black hair sneered at me as she prowled around me. "The conclave was destroyed, all who attended are dead. Except for you…" she stated.

"What do you mean? Conclave?" I questioned not understanding what she was saying. She forcefully grabbed my left hand as it sparked angrily.

"Explain this…" she seethed. I took a good look at it.

"It looks like an angry glowing light that wants to eat my hand. Other than that, I'm not sure what it is or how it got there." I rambled nervously. She grabbed my right shoulder, rearing her right fist back and striking me in the face. 

"Your lying!" she yelled out as the cloaked woman grabbed her and pulled her back.

"We need her Cassandra!" The cloaked woman then turned to me with skeptical eyes. "Do you remember what happened? How this began?" she asked with venom dripping from her voice.

All I remember is running from a bunch of giant spiders chasing me. I was running towards a bright light… and I remember a woman reaching out to me and pushing me into the light…" I stated.

"A woman?" the hooded lady tilted her head as Cassandra pushed her towards the door.

"Go to the forward camp Lilliana, I will take her to the rift." she stated and turned towards me and helped me to stand.

"So…what really happened?" I asked a little scared of everything that was going on.

"It… would be easier to show you." She said as she guided me out of the building. My first steps out into the cold, I was blinded by a bright green light. As I looked up at the source I was left flabbergasted. A bright swirling green light of doom hung over the mountains, as it literally spat out giant balls of green shit to the earth. "We call it the breach. It's a massive rift into the world of demons that grows larger with each passing hour. It's not the only such rift… just the largest. All were caused by the explosion at the conclave." She said as she turned towards me.

"The fuck? An explosion can do that!? The sky is fucking falling!" I nearly started to panic.

"This explosion did. And unless we act, the breach may grow until it swallows the world." She said grimly. Just then, the breach decided to say hello to me by acting up, causing my hand to flair in pain and knock me on my ass.

"Fuck me!" I screamed in pain as I cradled my hand to my chest.

"Each time the breach expands, your mark spreads… and it is killing you. It may be the key to stopping this, but there isn't much time." Cassandra kneeled in front of me as she explained my upcoming death.

"Great, so I'm going to die. Fuck…. Look, I don't know how this- "I waved my left hand at her "-is going to help, but if I can help, I will. I just hope I don't drop dead in the process. That would really make my day a million times worse." I sighed, feeling as though I didn't have much a choice.

"Then…" she started in surprise.

"Like I said. I don't know how much I can really help, but if you think this leach on my hand can really fix that- "I gestured towards the glowing green butthole of doom "- then who am I to say, no you're on your own" I sagged more to the ground and I let out a grunt as she grabbed me, dragging me off my ass and on to my feet. Then she proceeded to lead me through the small village. As she led me, I heard villagers scorning at me, some of them calling me a knife ear? what does that even mean?

"They have decided your guilt. They need it. The people of Haven mourn our most holy, Divine Justinia, Head of the Chantry. The conclave was hers. It was a chance for peace between mages and templars. She brought their leaders together. Now, they are dead." She grieved as she led me out gates, exiting the small town of Haven. "We lash out, like the sky. But we must think beyond ourselves. As she did. Until the breach is sealed." She stated as we walked on the bridge. She then let go of me and walked a few paces ahead, taking out a knife. Seeing the small weapon made my mouth go dry. She then turned towards me. "There will be a trial. I can promise no more." She said as she cut the bindings, freeing my hands. "Come. It is not far." She turned away from me.

"Where exactly is it you're taking me again?" I nearly stuttered over my words.

"Your mark must be tested on something smaller than the breach." She said as we headed toward the second gate.

"Open the gate! We are heading into the valley." Cassandra ordered the soldiers causing the doors to open. As we ran up the snowy hill, a few soldiers came running towards us.

"Maker, it's the end of the world!" one of the men yelled as they ran past Cassandra and me. As we continued running getting closer to the next bridge, my hand decided it was time to knock me on my ass again. "Son of a Bitch!" I cried out biting my lip a bit to hard. Cassandra helped me back up.

"The pulses are coming faster now." She stated as we continued forward. "the larger the breach grows; the more rifts appear. The more demons we face." She frowned  
"Demon's? Great… how did I survive the blast again?" I asked her with thick sarcasm.

"They said you… stepped out of a rift. Then fell unconscious. They say a woman was in the rift behind you. No one knows who she was." She said as we finally made it to the bridge. Walking in the middle of the bridge, I just happened to look up in time for a giant green turd to destroy the bridge. Screaming as I fell, I landed on my back, and wheezed as I tried to get up on my own.

"Yes, glowing butthole, throw your green shit at me. Makes my life so much easier." I seethed as I looked up just in time for another green turd to tumble my way. Weird black spikes rose out of the green flames. From the flames rose the ugliest creature I've ever laid my eyes upon.

"Stay behind me!" Cassandra shouted, drawing her sword and shield while charging at the monster. As she left, black and green glowing gunk formed in front of me causing me to back up in fear.

"Shit, shit, shit! That doesn't look good. What do I do…" I panicked as I looked around me only to find a long pole thing with a metal ball all the top and a blade at its bottom. "Better than nothing I guess." I mumbled as I grabbed the staff just in time for a demon to appear from the green gunk. "Sorry, but I don't feel like dying today…" I said to the creature as it lunged at me in rage. I have never fought anything before, so I wasn't sure what to do. I kept dodging the creature, and whenever I found an opening I would hit it as hard as I could with the staff over the head.

I wasn't getting anywhere with just bashing the thing on its head, so I started using the other end of the staff and stabbing it. The feel of the creatures' flesh tearing made me sick to my stomach but one last thrust of the staff into the creatures' head seemed to do the trick. I let out a sigh of relief as I saw Cassandra finally kill the monster she was fighting and walked up to her.

"It looks like its over now…." I huffed a bit trying to catch my breath.

"Drop your weapon! Now!" Cassandra yelled at me, pointing her sword at me. I dropped that staff thing like it was on fire, scared she would kill me.

"Ok! Why would I need a stick anyways? I don't need a stick! It's just a stick! You're much scarier than a stick! Maybe you can scare those monsters away!" I blabbered on as I held my hands up to show her I was harmless. She sighed and put her sword away.

"You don't need a staff, but you should have one. I can not protect you." She turned around "I should remember you came willingly" she gave me a faint smile as I picked the stick thing up. "Something does concern me thought. I noticed you have yet to cast any spells… why is that?" she tilted her head looking at me like I had a third eye.

"Spells? You mean like magic?" I blinked at her like she was nuts.

"You are a mage, are you not? I can feel the magic radiating off your body." She stated.

"As far as I know, I've never had magic. I mean… today's the first time I've ever seen magic and so far, I'm not really liking it… and now you're saying I have magic? Are you sure you're not just…? I don't know… feeling the glowing green vagina on my hand?" I asked cradling my head in my right hand.

"You've… never seen magic before? You never realized you had magic in you?" this seemed to really worry her, I could tell by the way her face scrunched up.

"Not that I remember at least. Whatever or whomever I was before this all began was lost to me. I have no memory as to who I was except for my name. Which happens to be Jade by the way." I heaved a sigh.  
"What about your last name?" she furrowed her brows.  
"I don't remember… all I know is my name is Jade… I have brown eyes and brown hair…. I…" she looked at me funny. "what?"

"I am not sure if you noticed but… your hair is white as snow… and your eyes are the lightest blue I have ever seen… they nearly border on being white themselves." She stated. I looked at her like she was nuts and tore my hair down from its ponytail only to find bright white strands to great my eyes.

"Can I borrow your shield really quick?" I asked getting a strange look, but she nodded handing her shield to me. I quickly grabbed it and looked at my reflection on the inside and nearly screamed at what I saw. A beautiful elf, with long straight pure white hair, doe like light blue eyes, plump kissable pale pink lips, a perfect nose that's not too big or to small, with perfect porcelain skin.  
An elf… I'm an elf…. I'm a fucking elf! That is not me! That can't be me! I was a human! That girl in the reflection is not me! She's WAY to pretty! I started freaking out. Now is not the time Jade… I handed Cassandra her shield back as she looked at me wearily. "Well… seems my memory is more messed up than I thought…" I sighed out as we continued forward.

"Take these potions, Maker knows what we will face." Cassandra said as she shoved a pouch into my hands.

"Just wondering, but where are all your soldiers?" I asked while securing the pouch to my belt.

"At the forward camp, or fighting. We are on our own for now." We continued forward and found two demons below us in the bank. "There! Watch out! If we flank them we may gain the advantage." She jumped down the cliff and started attacking them. I ran down the hill coming up behind one, stabbing it in the head with the blade of the stick, killing the creature in one hit. I turned towards Cassandra to see how she was holding up only to watch as she sent the killing blow to the last demon. "You truly don't know how to use magic?" she looked to me with concern.

"Nope. Not a clue." I deadpan, turning around and continuing forward.

"That is strange… your magical aura is quite strong for someone who has never used magic…"

"Like I said… I don't remember anything of who I was… anything I do remember seems to be wrong so far… like I could have sworn I was a human… yet here I stand with pointy ears. I thought I had brown hair and brown eyes, yet my hair is white, and my eyes are blue. Could have sworn I was fatter too… yet I'm skinny as a pole. And my boobs are close to being nonexistent now were I could have sworn I had a nice sized rack." I lamented while squeezing my chest to emphasize on my chest. I laughed at Cassandra's red face. As we ran we saw a demon and a green spirit thing.

"Up on the hill. It attacks from a distance." she pointed at the floating green person thing. I ran up the hill and started bashing the thing with my stick while Cassandra focused on the demon. After we finished killing them she met me at the top of the hill. "For a mage who doesn't know how to use magic, you seem to be holding yourself well with melee attacks."

"Thanks, figured if I just bash their heads in with this stick they'll go down eventually." I smiled at her.

"Staff."

"What?"

"That 'stick' is called a staff." She stated as she continued walking ahead of me.

"Really? I thought it was just a fancy stick" I smiled at her while following. I looked up at the glowing butthole only to see it taking another shit. "great, its shitting out more demons for us… lovely." I sighed while running toward the new enemies. One of the green things managed to land a hit on me in the gut, and let me tell you, that hurt like a bitch. After we finally finished with the rest of the enemies, I fell on my ass trying to catch my breath. "ugh… it never fucking ends does it…"

"No, it does not. We must hurry. We don't have time to sit around."

"Ok, ok… I'm coming." I groaned while getting back up to follow her up the stairs.

"We're getting close to the rift. You can hear the fighting!" she yelled back at me.

"Who's fighting?"

"You'll see soon. We must help them." She said. Soon enough I could see a floating glowing butthole, demons, and people fighting the demons. One being a dwarf, and the other being a bald elf. Cassandra charged into battle and I followed behind her, using my staff to bash the head of a demon, distracting it for the bald elf to only freeze it. Once all the demons were killed the bald elf grabbed my glowing hand.

"Hurry, before more come through!" he yelled and thrusted my hand towards the glowing butthole. It was in that moment, I felt something invade my very being, twisting and blending with me: and for a moment, I felt him. His power curling with in my very soul only to be shot out of my hand. I watched as a green light shot from my hand and connect with the butthole and then watched the damn thing close in on itself. I pulled my hand back to my chest and looked to the bald man.

"Holy shit! What did you do!?" I took him in and my eye went wide… memories flooded my mind in that moment. Me sitting at a desk, on a computer, playing a game called Dragon Age Inquisition. Playing as a female Dalish Elf, romancing Solas, Solas leaving my character, only to find him again in Trespassers and learn he was Fen'Harel and everything else about the game. Tears started to sting my eyes as I held them back.

"I did nothing. The credit is yours." He smiled. It took me a moment to regain myself as I swallowed hard.

"so… this green vagina on my hand is good for something after all… that's a relief…" I sighed as he sputtered over my description of the anchor on my hand.

"Whatever magic opened the breach in the sky, also placed that mark upon your hand. I theorized the mark might be able to close the rifts that have opened in the breach's wake – and it seems I was correct." His smirk proving how prideful he could be.

"Meaning it could also close the breach itself." Cassandra stated.

"Possibly. It seems you hold the key to our salvation." Solas nodded towards me causing me to sigh.

"Good to know. Here I thought we'd be ass deep in demons forever." Varric approached me. "Varric Tethras: Rogue, storyteller, and occasionally unwelcome tagalong." He winked over at Cassandra causing her to scoff.

"That's quite the beautiful crossbow you have there Varric." I smirked. I remember playing dragon age 2, as Hawke. Varric was one of my favorite characters in the game.

"Ahh, isn't she? Bianca and I have been through a lot together." He sighed while looking back at the crossbow.

"A beautiful name for a beautiful crossbow." I giggled.

"Of course, and she'll be great company in the valley." He smirked.

"Absolutely not! You're help is appreciated Varric, but…" Cassandra started.

"Have you been in the valley lately seeker? Your soldiers aren't in control anymore. You need me." He narrowed his eyes at her while grinning causing her to scoff once again. Solas moved a bit closer to me.

"My name is Solas, if there are to be introductions. I am pleased to see you still live."

"He means 'I kept that mark from killing you while you slept'" Varric cut in.

"My name is Jade. And thank you, Solas… Really, I'm thankful to just be breathing at this point." I gave him the sweetest smile I could muster without throwing myself at him.

"Thank me if we manage to close the breach without killing you in the process." He smiled back at me then turned towards Cassandra. "Cassandra, you should know: the magic involved here is unlike any I have seen. Jade is a Mage, though I find it difficult to imagine any mage having such power."

"Understood. We must get to the forward camp quickly." She walked forward following the path.

"Well… Bianca's excited!" Varric muttered while walking past me.

"This way, down the bank. The road ahead is blocked." Cassandra said as Solas helped me climb over a wooden fence.

"We must move quickly." Solas stated.

"Solas… may I ask a question?" I looked to him and started feeling insecure.

"What is it?"

"It seems both you and Cassandra seem to believe I'm a mage… but I've never used magic before… I don't even know how to fight… could you, I don't know… give me some advice on what to do?" I held the staff close to me, nearly hugging it as he looked at me with shock only to look at Cassandra.

"Is this true?" he asked her as if not believing me.

"She has not cast a single spell since picking up that staff. She seems to prefer bashing demons over the head or stabbing them with the blade though even when doing so, she is clumsy." She sighed.

"Oi! I'm not clumsy! Just inexperienced…" I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose. This seemed to worry Solas greatly.

"All you need to do is aim the top of the staff at the enemies and force your will through the staff. That should do for now. If you survive after closing the breach, I will gladly teach you."

"Thank you… I really owe you one." I gave him a sad smile as we continued down the path.

"Demons ahead. Remember what I told you. Force your will through your staff and aim at them." he started casting, giving me an example. I copied his example and landed a hit only to be jolted back from the force of the fire.

"Fuck me! Is it supposed to do that?" I panicked a bit worried I might hurt someone.

"Glad you brought me now seeker?" Varric yelled as he shot and killed a few demons. Only causing her to scoff as she beheaded a shade. Once all the demons were killed, I sighed.

"You are Dalish are you not? Did your clan send you here?" Solas asked me.

"I don't know…" I looked up to the sky.

"What do you mean?" his brows scrunched together.

"I honestly don't remember anything of who I was… and anything I do remember seems to be wrong… I'm truly confused, to the point where I'm having a bit of an identity crisis. But I don't think I'm Dalish… I mean… I don't have vallaslin, and I'm twenty-four years old. Thank Fen'Harel for that…" I smirked towards him seeing him stiffen at my use of his god name.

"You do not believe Fen'Harel to be evil?" he cocked his head to the side.

"Nope. Not saying he didn't seal the gods away. I know he did. I just don't think he did it out of evil intent. We only know one side of the story anyways. The side that makes him out to be the bad guy who went mad and laughed like a lunatic. Yeah, no… I highly doubt that was why he sealed them away. Wolves don't attack or hurt others for no reason. They must have given him a damn good reason to lock them away, like hurt him or someone he considered part of his pack. Wolves are very loyal creatures to begin with. Befriend a wolf, and you'll have a loyal friend for life so long as you show the same loyalty." I rambled and glanced towards him to see a look of shock. "Ugh… please tell me you don't believe the way the Dalish do…" I groaned out knowing he tends to berate himself… he really needs to stop blaming himself for what happened.

"I don't believe he did it out of madness, no… but I do blame him for the fall of the elves." He stated.

"Well, I think he did his best for the elves. He did everything he could for them, risking his life to free the elves. Its not his fault the elves acted like children, not knowing what to do with their new freedom." This caused him to splutter.

"Can't you elves just get along?" Varric moaned.

"Awe, Varric. You don't need to worry about us. This is just foreplay for me." I smirked hearing Solas chock and Varric laugh.

"Whatever you say Vixen." He chuckled. The pet name caused me to pause.

"Vixen?" I looked towards him.

"Yeah, Vixen. You seem to sexualize things, such as calling the mark on your hand, a glowing green vagina, and you just said what you were doing with Solas was foreplay. Not to mention, you were quite smooth when you were flirting with Bianca. Vixen seems to fit." He explained, and I felt my whole face turn red.

"I might compare things with the female and male body, but that's just me being sarcastic… I mean… you know what never mind… not thinking about it. Nope…"

"What? You got me curious."

"When I hear the word vixen, I think of whores… it sounds like a name a whore would use in a whore house. And I've never had sex in my entire life. So, wouldn't that kind of be false advertising when you call me that?" I looked towards Varric not only to see his jaw drop, but Solas' ears turn red and Cassandra hide her face. "What? I'm just being honest…"

"Kid, you don't go telling people that sort of thing!" Varric laughed.

"Well, at the rate we're going, and all this doom and gloom, I might as well. It seems like I'm going to die a virgin anyways. Might as well joke about it." I stuck my tongue out as Varric cackled, Solas snorted and Cassandra scoffed.

"Well, are you innocent?"

"I told you I don't really remember much. And the things I do remember seems to be wrong. Who knows, maybe I'm not a virgin and I just don't remember getting laid." I winked at the rouge.

"Andraste's tits! That's not what I meant Vixen. did you blow up the conclave or not?"

"My heart is telling me no I didn't, my brain however is saying I don't know." I shrugged. "I honestly don't think I have it in me to do something like that. Don't think I could stomach it. Fen'Harel knows I'm not enjoying my new second vagina…" I trailed off looking down at my left palm. A thought struck me… "I wonder…." The gears started turning in my head as I decided to act on my impulse. I took my right index finger and poked the mark, gasping as my finger disappeared into my palm. "Holy shit on a shingle! It acts like a real vagina too!" I showed everyone with my wide eyes. Varric fell to the snow-covered ground, laughing so hard tears started streaming down his face.

"That is highly inappropriate Da'len! Stop and desist!" Solas scolded me.

"Maker have mercy…" Cassandra groaned as her face went bright red.

"What? I was just curious…" I tilted my head.

"You are acting like an immature ass!" Solas huffed.

"I might die soon Solas. So, I'm going to live it up while I can. You only live once after all. Might as well have some fun while I can before I kick the bucket." This made his face go soft with regret.

"You are right… my apologies Da'len." He sighed looking away from me.

"Oi, don't go looking sad. If I die I die. Doubt anyone would miss me…"

"Well, shit… way to get depressing on me Vixen. you'll give Broody a run for his money." Varric shook his head. I stuck my tongue out at him and winked.

"I hope Lilliana made it through all of this." Cassandra lamented.

"She's resourceful seeker." Varric sighed.

"We shall see for ourselves at the forward camp. We are almost there." Solas stated as we approached the gates with a rift floating in front of it.

"Another rift!" Cassandra yelled.

"We must seal it! Quickly!" Solas commanded.

"They keep coming! Help us!" a solder pleaded as we started fighting the demons off. Once every demon was killed, I aimed my left hand at the rift and sealed it.

"The rift is gone. Open the gate." Cassandra ordered the soldiers.

"Right away lady Cassandra."

"We are clear for the moment. Well done." Solas praised me as we walked into the camp.

"Whatever that thing on your hand is, it's useful." Varric smiled. I could already hear the bickering of chancellor Roderick. Ugh he's still annoying. As we walked up to him and Liliana, he looked up to me.

"Ah… here they come." Roderick sneered at me.

"You made it. Chancellor Roderick, this is…" Lilliana started only to be cut off.

"I know who she is. As Grand Chancellor of the Chantry, I Hereby order you to take this criminal to Val Royeaux to face execution." He commanded Cassandra.  
"Order me? You are a Glorified Clerk. A Bureaucrat!" Cassandra scoffed.

"And you are a thug, but a thug who supposedly serves the chantry!" Rodrick quells back.

"We serve the most holy, Chancellor. As you well know." Lilliana stated.

"Justina is dead! We must elect a replacement and obey her orders on the matter!" Rodrick yelled.

"Umm… you do realize that there's a glowing green asshole in the sky that seems to love shitting demons at us… right? Pulling back now, only to elect a new leader will lead to the end of the world. I'll go with you to Val Royeaux after and only after I seal that thing, ok? But waiting to take action is a horrible idea." I sighed.

"You brought this upon us in the first place! Call a retreat seeker. Our position here is hopeless." Rodrick sighed.

"Well fuck you too Roderick. Bye guys." I started heading forward.

"And where do you think your going?" Cassandra grabbed my arm.

"To close that damn thing in the sky with or without all of you. I don't have time to hear what that coward has to say, while we stand here bickering, more people are dying. So, fuck him, I'm going to close that fucking asshole and I'm going to do it now." I ripped my arm away from her. "who ever wants to come with me, your welcome. Just letting you know though, I'm going to go up the mountain. Bye." I started heading away from them all not looking at any of them. I may have surprised them into stupidity. As I continued the track forward, I heard three sets of footsteps following me, causing me to smile a bit. We finally reached the ladders. Great. As I climbed the ladders, Cassandra decided to finally break the silence.

"The tunnel should be just ahead. The path to the temple lies just beyond it."

"What manner of tunnel is this? A mine?" Solas asked.

"Part of an old mining Complex. These mountains are full of such paths." Cassandra answered.

"And your missing soldiers are in there somewhere?" Varric asked.

"Along with whatever has detained them." Solas commented.

"We shall see soon enough." Cassandra said. Finally, we all made it to the entrance of the mine only to find more demons. As we fought our way through, we found the dead bodies of some of the scouts at the exit of the mine.

"Guess we found the soldiers." Varric sighed.

"That cannot be all of them." Cassandra said.

"Then the rest could be hold up ahead?" Varric asked.

"Our priority must be the Breach. Unless we seal it soon, no one is safe." Solas said.

"I'm leaving that to our elven friend here." Varric sighed again.

"Don't worry, my gut says we'll find them on our way to the breach." I smiled at all three of them. No sooner did we come across another rift with the lost scouts. After killing the first wave of demons I sighed taking in everyone.

"Lady Cassandra!" one of the soldiers smiled.

"Lieutenant! Your alive!" Cassandra sighed in relief.

"Just barely" the solder reported and stopped as more demons pored through. After we finished killing the new wave, I was finally able to seal this rift.

"Sealed, as before. You are becoming quite proficient at this." Solas said, smiling.

"Let's hope it works on the big one." Varric smiled as Cassandra helped the solder up.

"Thank the Maker you finally arrived lady Cassandra. I don't think we could have held out much longer." The soldier sighed.

"Thank our prisoner lieutenant. She insisted we come this way." Cassandra smiled at me.

"The prisoner? Then you…" the soldier looked towards me.

"My names Jade. It was worth saving you if we could." I smiled at her.

"Then you have my sincere gratitude." The soldier smiled back.

"The way into the valley behind us is clear for the moment. Go while you can." Cassandra ordered.

"At once. Quickly, let's move!" the soldier order the rest of her squad as they left.

"The path ahead appears to be clear of demons as well." Solas commented.

"Let's hurry before that changes. Down the ladder, that's the way to the temple." She said as we slid down the ladders.

"So… holes in the fade don't just accidentally happen." Varric stated.

"If enough magic is brought to bear, it is possible." Solas informed us.

"But there are easier ways to make things explode."

"That is true…"

"We will consider how this happened once the immediate danger is past." Cassandra sighed. We continued down the stairs and followed the path until we came upon the ruins of the temple. The smell of charred bodies invaded my senses and the moment my eyes landed on the burned corpses, tears started streaming down my face.

"The temple of sacred ashes." Solas sighed.

"What's left of it…" Varric said.

"That is where you walked out of the fade and our soldiers found you… they say a woman was in the rift behind you. No one knows who she was…" Cassandra said with remorse as we walked pass some of the corpses. My eyes landed on a very tiny corpse, and it was at that point I nearly lost myself to grief as I started dry heaving, a few whimpers escaping me. No one said anything as I cried. We continued forward, and my eyes were greeted with the breach.

"The breach is a long way up." Varric said.

"You're here, thank the maker!" Lilliana said behind us and she met up with Cassandra.

**Author's Note:**

> Was moved from my Fanfiction.net


End file.
